


Delicious

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blind!Dean, M/M, Waiter!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP, based on this text post: 'Okay, so I’m a waitress at this restaurant that’s open really late and it’s nearly 1am and this family comes in and I’m so tired that I handed their BLIND SON a menu and he’s like “ah… thank you… I’ll just… read this” in a serious voice and I fucking snorted.'</p><p>With blind!Dean and waiter!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

The groan of misery that wrestled its way past Castiel’s lips couldn’t be contained, no matter how hard he’d been trying to remain professional.

Nearly one in the morning, and just as the restaurant was about to finally close, of course there was one last group of customers. Normally, Castiel didn’t mind; until he could find someone willing to publish his book, his job as a waiter would have to pay the bills. Long days meant more money, nothing wrong with that.

But seeing as it was past midnight and he’d been on his feet for nearly fourteen hours, he inwardly cursed the family of four, now making themselves at home in one of the booths in the back. Just his luck.

“Put on a smile, Castiel.” Castiel cringed when his manager, Naomi, briskly tapped his shoulder. “We want these nice people to enjoy their meal and visit again.”

Of-freaking-course they did. Castiel forced a smile as he grabbed some of the menus from the counter. He could do this. One more hour, he could make it.

He greeted the family with a polite “welcome to _‘Taste of Heaven’_ , how are you doing this evening”, then began to hand out the menus. Two for the blonde lady and the dark haired man on the left, clearly a couple, both in their late forties. Two for the boys on the other side of the booth, probably their sons, judging by the way they were bickering like brothers would. One of the boys had shaggy brown hair and looked to be a bit younger than Castiel, eighteen or nineteen perhaps. The other boy -the one with the handsome face and the freckles- appeared to be around Castiel’s age, either in his final year of college, or already graduated like Castiel had last year.

In hindsight, Castiel could’ve avoided the mistake that he was about to make. Being naturally observant, Castiel should’ve noted the dark sunglasses that the older boy was wearing even though it was one in the morning and they were inside. Not to mention the white cane resting in the corner of the booth.

Feeling like the average zombie at the end of an endless apocalypse, Castiel handed the menus to the boys on autopilot. And that’s when his brain caught up, entirely _too late._

When the older boy spoke, tone dead serious but not unfriendly, Castiel prayed for the ugly tiled floor to swallow him whole. “Ah… thank you… Yeah, I’ll just… _read this._ ”

In that moment, Castiel was less than content with himself. Because how could he have missed this? The boy was _blind._ Whatever was to blame, whether it was Castiel’s general exhaustion or a recent lack of sleep, he let out a rather hysterical snort at his own stupid error.

“Dean! Don’t be rude.” The blonde woman gently chastised her son, _Dean_ , even though the rest of them seemed highly amused.

Castiel apologized quickly before all but running away, feeling his cheeks burn.

This was awful. Note to self; do not work more hours than your sanity can handle. Ever again.

~

It turned out that the universe had some mercy on Castiel, because it was Naomi who took the family’s order while Castiel helped their head chef Benny clean up the kitchen. Sadly, he wasn’t that lucky when Naomi ordered him to bring them their food.

With a stoic expression, Castiel carried the plates over to the table of doom, dreading every second of it, yet hopeful that he could make it out of this without a new round of humiliation.

Everyone was silent when Castiel placed the plates on the table. Wonderful. Definitely better than any fresh remarks about Castiel’s earlier screw-up. However when he handed out the last plate -the one with the homemade burger- to the guy named Dean, he was in for a nasty surprise.

“Well… Gotta say, it looks _delicious!_ ”

What followed was the blonde woman scolding Dean once more, while her husband and what Castiel assumed was the younger brother were attempting to muffle their laughter.

Dean shrugged but smiled good-naturedly, and Castiel muttered a pointless “enjoy your meal” before scurrying off.

Naomi was nowhere in sight, supposedly in her office, which suited Castiel just fine. He half ran into the kitchen, aiming for the backdoor and ignoring Benny who called after him.

The crisp midnight air welcomed him, and Castiel allowed himself a deep breath, his lungs burning a little. The moon was bright, frequently peeking out from behind the clouds.  

“Perfect ending of a perfect day.” He mumbled to himself as he sat down on top of one of the empty trash cans, cradling his head in both his hands. “ _This_ is why you are single.” He mocked himself some more, letting out a humorless laugh.

He stayed there for a while, wallowing in self-pity. When he heard footsteps and some sort of odd ticking noise, his head snapped up. Castiel honest to God considered hiding in the trashcan when it was Dean who was standing not too far away.

“Castiel?” He asked cautiously. “Your buddy Benny told me that you were out here…”

Castiel held his breath, staying still as a stone. It could work. After all, Dean couldn’t see him.

But then Dean suddenly stepped forward, leaning in and placing a hand right on Castiel’s left shoulder, chuckling while he did.

“How…” Castiel started, but trailed off.

“I’ve been blind since I was two years old, my senses are excellent, dude.” Dean elaborated without any prompting. “Don’t underestimate me, you’ll hurt my feelings.”

Castiel’s shoulders slumped at being caught in an awkward situation yet again, and Dean removed his hand at the feeling.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He said earnestly. “But you sounded like you were having a bad day, and I wanted to apologize… Besides, a hot guy is bringing me this pretty awesome burger and I tease him for it. Not really fair, huh?”

Dean was smiling now, and to Castiel’s surprise he took off the sunglasses, revealing a pair of pale green eyes, a little unfocused, but beautiful nonetheless.

Despite the distraction and another rush of blood that went to Castiel’s cheeks, only one question came to mind. “Not to offend you, but how would you know that I’m ‘hot’, Dean?”

Dean grinned, his fingers toying with the sunglasses. “That’s my little brother’s job, he helps me out with these things. The number one rule? Sammy has to warn me when he spots a cute guy or girl my age. And hey, your voice is hot, that was my first clue.”

Castiel had to laugh at that, but he was thankful that Dean couldn’t see his face, his skin permanently on fire thanks to Dean’s unsubtle flirtations.

With the ice broken, Castiel invited Dean to sit with him; plenty of trashcans to go around.

They talked for a bit, Dean confirming that he was indeed in his last year of college, and telling Castiel about how a rare infection had made him go blind at a very young age. In return, Castiel told Dean about the story that he was working on, and Dean was genuinely fascinated by the tale about a human falling in love with an angel. He even mentioned that his uncle Bobby owned a publishing company, and that he would put in a good word.

They chatted until Dean reminded him that his family was still inside, probably more than ready to leave.

“I’m so sorry about before, Dean.” Castiel apologized as they got up from their makeshift seats, Dean putting the sunglasses back on.

Dean amiably clasped his shoulder. “No man, _I’m_ sorry. For being a dick about it… Actually, the reason I came out here was to make it up to you, and I wanna ask you something.”

“Oh… What is that?” Castiel asked as they were standing there at the backdoor, barely any space between them.

Castiel realized that Dean’s hand was searching for his. He helped him out, and soon their palms were pressed together, fingers linked.

“Go out with me, Cas?”

Unlike two hours ago, Castiel was suddenly very glad that the Winchesters had decided to grab some dinner at this ungodly hour. Dean’s smile when Castiel said ‘yes’, was the most stunning sight to ever exist.

~

_Four months later…_

“So, what are we having, Cas?” Dean asked curiously as Castiel pulled out his chair for him. “Sure smells good.”

The kitchen in Castiel’s apartment was small but cozy, with plenty of windows to let in the morning sun. These days, Dean slept over most of the time. Castiel didn’t mind one bit; he’d rather have his boyfriend close to him.

“Homemade blueberry waffles, it’s an experiment, but I’m confident that you’ll like them. I wanted to make something special for you today.” Castiel clarified as Dean sat down. “I also have some champagne to celebrate… Thank you for helping me out with that book deal, Dean.”

Dean’s hand clasped around Castiel’s wrist at that, and he pulled Castiel down for a slow, deep kiss. When they parted, Castiel insisted that the waffles were getting cold.

When he put one of the plates in front of Dean, along with a glass of champagne, Dean smirked mischievously.

“Thanks, Cas… Gotta say, _it looks delicious.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
